Frozen Tears
by Tutankhamunfreak
Summary: Pippa waits by the pool to say goodbye to her Jack. Unbeknownst to her, another Jack sits and listens to her...


**Ok, I couldn't resist doing this because, weirdly, I haven't seen many of these out there. Basically, just lots of fluff about Jack and his sister.**

**By the way I didn't actually know the name of Jack's sister. I know that some people call her Pippa and others Emily, but I thought the name Pippa suited her better so I just stuck with that. So please don't kill me over that!**

**Disclaimer: Only Dreamworks owns Rise of the Guardians, not me.**

* * *

It had to snow that night. Of all the nights that it should have snowed and frozen the pond over again it had to be _that_ night. Why couldn't it have frozen over the night before? That way the ice would have been thicker when they had gone skating. That way it wouldn't have been cracking underneath her feet.

That way Jack would still be alive.

Pippa hated the spirit that had a sick sense of humour to freeze the pond over again. It only reminded her of everything that she had lost that day. She missed the way that her brother would wake her up in the mornings and swing like some kind of deranged monkey from trees. She missed the way that he would smile even when he was afraid. She missed how he would laugh and send snowballs hurtling through the air, always to hit her in the back of her head. Pippa remembered how much that used to irk her but how they would always be laughing throughout the whole of the snowball war. Winter had been Jack's favourite season. He had loved to skate and roll in the snow with her and make snow angels. And then the accident.

Pippa hated how the spirit had frozen the lake and reminded her of how it was all her fault.

She had been the one to suggest skating that day. It was the day after Christmas and they had both been given new ice skates. She remembered how her brother had smiled endearingly at her, that smile that he saved all for her, as he waved goodbye to their mother, the words of her mother brushed away_. "Be careful… We will." _Pippa wished that they had heeded her words.

It had happened so suddenly that it almost didn't seem real. She could remember that look of triumph and relief in Jack's eyes when he had flung her to safety, his own skates abandoned on the ground. She remembered being sprawled on the ground laughing as well when the ice cracked again. Jack's face had fallen, a momentary flash of fear, real fear and the smile disappearing. It was the only time that Pippa had ever seen her brother not smile and in that brief second before the ice gave way she remembered thinking _oh God_. The world had tilted sickening, as if it were she, and not Jack, who was falling through the ice. She had screamed and screamed his name, the thought _this can't be real_ echoing in her head. Jack was the one who made her laugh when she was sad, who comforted her in the middle of the night when the Bogeyman visited, the one who had just saved her life. He just couldn't simply be _gone_.

But he was.

Pippa dimly recalled running to the nearest house in her grief, screaming for help. A whole bunch of the villagers had followed her when she had said, her mother holding her in her arms the whole way. The hole in the ice was still there but no matter what the villagers did, they couldn't get Jack out of the pond. She had sobbed and cried, her mother crying silent tears of her own, as they sat at the edge of the pond. The village priest had stood and given a short sermon that Pippa had barely listened to. She refused to believe that her brother was gone. She had woken up each morning expecting her brother to be standing over her, laughing and saying, "What are you still doing in bed? There's fun to be had!"

But of course, he never was. He was gone. Forever.

It was springtime now and Pippa stood watching the calm ripples of the pond. It was still cold but the ice had melted from the pond and the villagers had gone on a search mission for Jack's body. They had braved the icy waters and searched for hours but to no avail. Jack was nowhere to be found and that made Pippa hate the ice spirit even more. Damn him for preventing them from getting Jack's body!

"Damn you!" Pippa shouted to the empty air. "Damn you-" _Jack Frost_ a voice whispered in her mind. "Damn you Jack Frost for taking my brother from me!" With that Pippa turned and left. Her parents had become extremely protective of their last child since Jack had died. She hadn't gone tree climbing or swimming or snowball fighting since Jack had died. And she certainly hadn't been ice skating.

Pippa didn't turn back to look at the pond and so she didn't see the white haired boy sitting atop the Shepard's crook which had saved her life. Nor did she see the single frozen tear which slid down his face. She did however see the single flake of snow which drifted by her face shaped like her brother's face in profile. And she did see a small figure of a boy dancing across the wind like her brother had once danced across the ice before it had swallowed him whole.


End file.
